


4 mornings (Birds)

by ifreet



Series: ficmas [5]
Category: Life, Standoff, Yu Yu Hakusho, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeenell voted for kittens above fandoms and subsequently declared kittens to be its own fandom -- so, three unconnected mini-crossovers with kitten fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 mornings (Birds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeenell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenell/gifts).



The kitten was Charlie's. Okay, so maybe Matt had found it, and maybe he'd brought it home -- where 'home' meant his boyfriend's house where he'd ended up on autopilot because he spent more time there than at his own place and, hey, not talking about that -- but it was definitely Charlie's kitten. Matt had planned on taking it to the shelter in the morning.

Only, when he woke up, Charlie was already out of bed. Matt sat up to find him lying on the floor on his stomach, watching the orange puff ball totter around with the most serious expression on his face.

"Did you know there was a cat in that box?"

***

Hiei caught Kuruma looking at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Kuruma replied, trying to tamp down the smile before it offended the touchy youkai. The kitten scrabbled up the last inch of coat to Hiei's shoulder, where it balanced for a moment, eying the birds on the tree branch overhead. Kuruma wasn't sure if Hiei truly didn't mind being used as a ladder or if he simply found it beneath his dignity to acknowledge the small mountaineer.

***

Detective Ray 'Vecchio' walked into the consulate, shoving the door open with his shoulder. He held his hands cupped together.

"Good morning, Detective."

"Hey, Turnbull." The hands mewed.

He thought it was probably rude to stare, though he found it difficult not to. Fortunately, Constable Fraser joined them in the foyer. The hands mewed again. "Is that -- Oh, dear."

"Yeah, I found it outside. I think it's too young to be on its own."

"Be that as it may." Constable Fraser cracked his neck. "Diefenbaker doesn't do well with k-i-t-t-e-n-s." He dropped his voice to just above a whisper as he spelled the word. "Besides which, only service animals are allowed in the consulate. Diefenbaker himself is a slight stretch."

Ray's shoulders drooped.

"May I see it?" Renfield held out his hands. After a moment's awkwardness, the detective figured out how to transfer the kitten without dropping or inadvertently releasing it. "It's certainly small," he agreed. "But old enough to be weaned, I think."

Heels clacking on hardwood provided the briefest warning, and all three men straightened with a guilty start. The Inspector had not been in the best mood since the Incident with the Stove. Renfield looked around wildly, then tucked the kitten under his hat before falling into attention. He hoped the claws were too soft to do too much damage.

"What's going on out here?"

"Ah. Detective Vecchio has an interesting case that --"

"Are Canadian interests involved?"

Constable Fraser shifted. "Possibly."

The kitten meowed. Renfield glanced up then leveled his gaze back on the far wall as the Inspector's attention swung to him. "Did you just meow?"

"No, sir?"

She gave all three of them a long look that said she knew things were afoot and had decided not to pursue them. "Very well, Constable." She returned to her office. Constable Fraser and Detective Vecchio headed out the door.

At the last moment, the detective stuck his head back in the door. "Thanks, Turnbull."

Renfield carefully removed his hat and then the cat beneath. He held it at eye level, then smiled. "Let's see about finding you a snack."


End file.
